Conventionally, in an electronic device including an imaging function, such as a digital still camera or a digital video camera, a solid-state imaging element, such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor, for example, is used. The solid-state imaging element has a pixel in which a PD (photodiode) performing photoelectric conversion and a plurality of transistors are combined, and an image is constructed on the basis of pixel signals output from the plurality of pixels arranged on an image surface on which an image of a subject is formed.
In the imaging element disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example, wiring arrangement can be performed in a narrow region by forming wiring connecting a floating diffusion and a gate electrode of an amplification transistor in a silicide formation process in order to enlarge a numerical aperture of the PD.
Further, the imaging element disclosed in Patent Literature 2 can improve an image quality of an image by providing a charge accumulating portion for adding a capacitance to a charge voltage conversion portion on a photodiode so as to overlap a region which light from a subject does not enter in the photodiode.